


Let's Go Home

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [120]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, end-of-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: the very short part two of "Just a Couple Hours"
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> the very short part two of "Just a Couple Hours"

You stumbled into the throne room, tears already falling by the time you collapsed in front of the throne. Noct’s hand was cold as you gripped it, wanting more than anything to have said goodbye one last time.

“I’m sorry, Noct!” you screamed, pressing your forehead to the back of your brother’s hand. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

A hand rested on your shoulder as Prompto crouched next to you, lacing his fingers in your free hand. Your shoulders shook violently as you sobbed, your husband rubbing circles on your back.

Your throat had become raw from screaming and your chest felt empty as Prompto pulled you against his side.

“C’mon, let’s-- let’s bring him home.”


End file.
